Azalea
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: [Dedicated for SasoDei Day 2014] Harapan, doa, dan kebaikan telah mendatangkan sebuah keajaiban kecil pada Deidara untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasori yang sesungguhnya telah tiada. Bunga-bunga Azalea putih dan para kunang-kunang menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah Deidara yang berakhir bagai sebuah mimpi.


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto,

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.

Warning: OOC, OC, typo(s), shonen-ai, character death.

.

Dedicated for SasoDei Day

* * *

.

.

_**Azalea**_

.

.

* * *

.

"_Satu kebaikan dapat mendatangkan sebuah keajaiban."_

.

* * *

Gemerisik dedaunan serta tiupan angin menemani perjalanan sang surya menuju ke peraduan. Di langit yang berwarna-warni oleh bias cahaya mentari mulai tampak bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip. Rembulan telah bertengger di langit yang menggelap, siap menggantikan peran sang surya.

Jauh di dalam hutan belantara, seorang pemuda terlihat tengah tertidur pulas di dahan sebuah pohon Oak. Punggung dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada batang pohon Oak berusia ratusan tahun yang kokoh berdiri menghadang angin. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terlipat di depan dadanya. Hembusan napasnya begitu tenang dan teratur. Sesekali angin bermain-main dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya, namun rupanya ia tak terusik dari alam mimpinya.

Berhari-hari terjaga; mungkin itulah alasan utama mengapa tidurnya begitu lelap saat ini. Malam-malam yang ia lalui begitu berat. Tragedi mengenaskan yang menimpanya beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya tak berani menutup mata—takut kalau-kalau tragedi tersebut menghantuinya kembali.

Akan tetapi tubuhnya sering kali menjerit meminta istirahat. Terkadang ia hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik sebab kurangnya istirahat. Karena itu siang tadi ia pergi ke dalam hutan lalu beristirahat di atas dahan sebuah pohon Oak.

Raungan serigala dan jeritan minta tolong lah yang membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Mengerang karena merasa terganggu, ia mencoba mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman. Namun sayang, suara berisik yang mengganggunya menarik alam sadarnya untuk kembali bekerja. Mengusap-usap matanya dan menguap, ia dapati hari sudah menjelma menjadi malam.

"TOLONG!"

Secara refleks tubuhnya bergerak ke posisi siaga; berjongkok di dahan pohon Oak, tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam tas pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan-nekan tombol pada teleskop besi yang terpasang di mata kirinya—mencari-cari dari mana asal jeritan dan raungan serigala itu.

Di arah jam tiga dari tempatnya, ia dapat melihat seekor serigala yang melangkah mendekati seorang gadis kecil yang terduduk di tanah; menangis dan menjerit.

Deidara—pemuda pirang tadi—melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain sembari terus memperhatikan serigala yang semakin mendekat ke arah gadis kecil itu. Tangan kirinya telah menggenggam senjata andalannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali masuk ke tas pinggangnya yang lain untuk mencari senjata lain.

Setibanya ia di pohon terdekat dari tempat si gadis kecil dan serigala itu, Deidara dengan gesit melempar kunai yang dibawanya ke arah serigala. Kunai tersebut melesat cepat, dan sebelum serigala menyadari benda apa yang melesat ke arahnya, kunai itu telah menusuk punggungnya.

Serigala hitam bertubuh besar itu mengaung sembari mundur beberapa langkah. Saat itulah Deidara melompat turun lalu menggendong gadis kecil tadi dan kembali melompat ke dahan pohon terdekat. Kali ini ia melempar senjata yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya ke arah serigala yang mengerang kesakitan. Sebuah burung tanah liat kecil terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah serigala tadi lalu,

"KATSU!"

meledak di dekat sang serigala. Bunyi ledakannya cukup untuk membuat hewan buas itu berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari lokasi tersebut.

Setelah yakin serigala tadi benar-benar pergi, Deidara menunduk untuk menatap gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Deidara.

"Hewan itu sudah pergi. Kau aman sekarang."

"_A-ari..gatou_," bisik gadis kecil itu disela isak tangisnya.

Deidara mengangguk walau ia tak mencoba untuk tersenyum atau mengucapkan kata-kata yang kiranya dapat menghibur gadis kecil yang hampir dimangsa oleh hewan buas itu.

"_A-a_no..." Gadis kecil itu melirik ke bawah sembari meremas bagian depan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang Deidara kenakan. "B-bisa turunkan aku, _Onii-chan_?"

Deidara berkedip kemudian melompat turun dari dahan pohon, mendarat sempurna pada tanah yang terselimuti oleh dedaunan kering. Gadis kecil tadi menjauhkan dirinya dari Deidara untuk mengambil seikat bunga yang tadi terjatuh saat Deidara menyelamatkannya. Lantas ia berlari ke arah Deidara guna memberikan seikat bunga itu kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena _Onii-chan_ telah menyelamatkanku, aku memberikan bunga ini untuk _Onii-chan_!" ujar gadis itu bersemangat sembari tersenyum lebar, tak lagi terlihat ketakutan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu bukan karena aku orang baik, tetapi karena raungan serigala itu dan jeritanmu mengganggu tidurku," tukas Deidara seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Gadis kecil tersebut tidak terlihat terkejut atau takut sama sekali dengan ucapan Deidara. Sebaliknya ia tersenyum lebar dan menanti Deidara untuk mengambil bunga dari tangannya.

"Satu kebaikan dapat mendatangkan sebuah keajaiban," ujar gadis kecil tersebut.

Deidara memerhatikan bunga yang disodorkan ke arahnya dengan saksama. Bunga tersebut berwarna putih bersih. Memiliki lima buah mahkota bunga yang bentuknya menyerupai anggrek. Kurang lebih sepuluh tangkai bunga diikat menjadi satu dengan sebatang rumput kering.

"Bunga apa ini? Untuk apa, un?"

"Namanya bunga Azalea. Aku memetiknya dari taman di belakang sana," sahut gadis itu seraya menunjuk ke belakangnya. Deidara mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis kecil itu namun tak melihat apapun karena gelapnya hutan. "Kata _Okaa-san_ kalau aku memetik bunga Azalea dari taman itu, taman yang diciptakan dan dirawat oleh para dewi, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali hartaku yang paling berharga yang telah hilang. Tapi, karena _Onii-chan_ telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, bunga-bunga ini aku berikan pada _Onii-chan_ saja."

Deidara menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tak tahu respon apa yang seharusnya ia berikan dalam menanggapi kalimat gadis kecil yang agak tidak masuk akal itu.

"Jadi kau percaya bunga seperti ini bisa mengembalikan hartamu yang hilang? Ah, tidak." Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengganti pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih penting. "Kau malam-malam begini pergi ke hutan hanya untuk memetik bunga itu dengan taruhan nyawa?"

Gadis polos itu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Ya! Karena aku percaya harapan dan doa yang kita tuangkan pada bunga ini akan mendatangkan hasil! Jadi terimalah bunga ini, _Onii-chan_," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan bunganya ke dada Deidara, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menerimanya.

Malas berdebat dengan seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira masih berusia di bawah tujuh tahun itu, Deidara menerima seikat bunga yang diberikan. Ia menatap seikat bunga Azalea di tangannya dengan tatapan nanar.

_Bagaimana mungkin bunga ini bisa mengembalikan hartaku yang paling berharga_?, batinnya.

"Apa kau—"

Kalimat Deidara terhenti tatkala ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tak mendapati gadis kecil tadi. Menoleh ke segala arah, tak juga ia temukan gadis yang sesaat lalu masih berada di hadapannya.

"Ini aneh," bisik Deidara pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya mustahil anak sekecil itu bisa menghilang sedemikian cepat. Bahkan Deidara yang seorang ninja kelas atas pun tak menyadari kepergiannya.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya, sesaat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membuang bunga itu atau membawanya. Mengangkat bahu pertanda ia tak mau ambil pusing, pemuda itu melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain untuk kembali ke pohon Oak tua yang akan menjadi tempatnya beristirahat malam ini.

Selama perjalanan, ia dengan acak memetik buah-buahan yang menggantung di pepohonan, tak peduli buah yang dipetiknya terasa manis, kecut, atau pahit sekalipun. Selama buah-buahan tersebut tidak beracun, ia lahap semuanya untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Kedua kakinya mendarat di dahan pohon Oak yang menjadi tempat tidurnya siang tadi. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam seikat bunga Azalea sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam satu-satunya buah yang tersisa dari perjalannya yaitu sebuah persik matang. Deidara menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon Oak tua yang sedikit berguncang karena ulahnya, dedaunan keringnya pun berjatuhan.

Sembari melahap buah manis beraroma harum tersebut Deidara memerhatikan kembali bunga Azalea di tangannya.

Sesaat ia membiarkan suasana dikuasai oleh sang diam. Hanya gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin saja yang sesekali terdengar. Hewan-hewan malam yang semestinya berdendang menemani rembulan pun seolah enggan memamerkan suara. Mereka membiarkan pemuda berhati rapuh itu untuk merenung sesaat.

Deidara melempar buah persik yang baru setengah habis tersebut ke sembarang arah kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

"Taman bunga yang dirawat para dewi?" Ia berbisik, nyaris tertawa karena konyolnya pertanyaannya. "Bunga yang bisa mengembalikan harta yang berharga?"

_Lalu bisakah bunga ini menghidupkan Sasori no Danna kembali?_, bisiknya dalam hati.

Sinar matanya meredup kala ia menyebut nama separuh jiwanya di dalam hati. Nama yang dahulu begitu indah di dengar kini terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Ya, pemilik nama itu sudah berpulang ke pangkuan Sang Pencipta.

Tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu—terbunuhnya Sasori—benar-benar menghancurkan hidup Deidara. Perlu waktu beberapa hari bagi Deidara untuk dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan hilangnya eksistensi sang partner. Selama beberapa hari tersebut ia tidak menyentuh makanan sama sekali, juga terjaga sepanjang hari. Meski ia tak terlihat meneteskan air mata sama sekali—karena ia sadar dirinya adalah seorang shinobi—namun hati dan jiwanya terkoyak.

Dahulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan diam-diam, dalam arti hanya mereka berdua dan Sang Pencipta yang tahu. Hubungan istimewa yang berawal dari rasa saling membutuhkan hingga berakhir pada rasa cinta yang tak terbendung.

Pasca terbunuhnya Sasori, di hadapan anggota Akatsuki yang lain Deidara bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja, bahkan sesekali meledek prinsip seni Sasori yang baginya omong kosong semata. Namun kiranya sang ketua dari organisasi awan merah itu sanggup melihat betapa rapuhnya anggota termuda dari organisasi mereka. Mungkin karena alasan itulah sang ketua memberikan Deidara izin untuk beristirahat selama seminggu penuh.

Angin malam yang bertiup kencang menggetarkan tulang-tulang pemuda itu. Tak ia sangka ternyata angin masih terasa begitu menggetarkan tulang meskipun musim dingin telah lama digantikan oleh musim semi.

Musim semi, salah satu musim yang tak akan ia lupakan.

.

.

"Sasori _no_ _Danna_! Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar? Kita sudah berjalan selama seharian penuh dan aku sudah mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakiku, un!"

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang menjalankan sebuah misi untuk merebut gulungan rahasia di Kirigakure. Perjalanan dari markas sementara mereka ke tempat tujuan memang terbilang cukup jauh. Selain itu, untuk menghindari kecurigaan mata-mata, sang ketua melarang Deidara untuk terbang di atas burung tanah liatnya. Terpaksa ia yang harus berjalan kaki untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

Cuaca musim semi saat itu cukup bersahabat. Sinar mentari tak terlalu terik. Hembusan angin yang mengantarkan wangi bunga-bunga musim semi terasa begitu menyejukkan. Namun tetap saja Deidara berharap hujan turun untuk menyirami tubuhnya yang terasa gerah.

"Berhentilah merengek seperti anak kecil, Deidara." Suara dingin dan rendah dari Sasori—yang saat itu berlindung di dalam boneka kayunya yang bernama Hiruko—membuat Deidara mengerang.

"Tapi, un!" protes Deidara sembari mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya dengan lengan jubahnya, "waktu yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan tugas masih lama. Tidak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat sebentar, 'kan, _Danna_? Lagipula aku seorang manusia, bukan boneka sepertimu yang tidak bisa merasakan lelah."

Saat menyadari partnernya diam tak menjawab, Deidara segera mencari sebuah pohon yang kiranya kuat untuk menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Terserah _Danna_ saja kalau ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, un. Aku lelah dan perlu istirahat!" seru Deidara seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batang pohon.

Saat itu Deidara langsung memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Sepertinya partnernya mengerti akan keadaannya karena Sasori sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membangunkan Deidara.

Selanjutnya Deidara membuka mata kembali saat matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Deidara terkesima bukan karena indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam, tetapi karena menatap partnernya yang tengah duduk memunggunginya—sedang menatap sang mentari. Rambut merah yang menari-nari tertiup angin sore terlihat begitu elegan.

Menoleh ke segala arah, Deidara tak menemukan wujud Hiruko sama sekali. Sepertinya Sasori telah memasukkan boneka itu kembali ke dalam gulungan.

"Apa istirahatmu sudah cukup, Deidara?"

Deidara terkesiap menerima pertanyaan demikian dari partnernya yang tetap menatap matahari terbenam tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kurasa begitu," sahut Deidara canggung. Menimbang-nimbang sejenak, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk merangkak mendekati Sasori kemudian duduk di sebelahnya beralaskan rumput ilalang.

"Deidara, kau bisa menegurku jika aku bertindak terlalu keras," ucap Sasori seraya menoleh ke arah Deidara. Deidara dapat menangkap pendar-pendar penyesalan pada sorot mata tersebut.

Mungkin memang partnernya itu bersikap begitu dingin, namun terkadang ia masih bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Deidara, meski tak kentara oleh orang lain. Sepertinya Deidara adalah satu-satunya insan di muka bumi ini yang akan bersikeras menentang orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa Sasori tak memiliki perasaan lagi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa pelan. "Tanpa ditegur pun, _Danna_ akan melunak dengan sendirinya."

"Mungkin senyummu yang hangat bagai mentari itu penyebabnya," ujar Sasori kemudian dengan lembut ia mengecup kening Deidara.

.

.

Deidara merapatkan kedua kakinya pada dadanya. Tangan kanannya mencoba meremas dada kirinya meski tak berhasil melenyapkan rasa sakit yang mendera jantungnya. Matanya terkatup rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar oleh rasa sakit.

Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena begitu berani mengenang masa lalu tanpa berpikir bagaimana dampak dari kenangan tersebut.

Kalau saja ia mengabaikan raungan serigala dan jeritan gadis tadi, mungkin saat ini masih masih tertidur lelap—menyelamatkan diri sejenak dari kenyataan.

Deidara menghela napas dan membuka matanya untuk menyapa langit gelap berbintang. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan kehidupannya sendiri.

Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, ia terlahir di bumi sebagai seorang bayi polos tak berdosa. Selama perjalanan hidupnya, segala rintangan dan cobaan telah ia lewati. Kini ia mengalami bagian tersulit dalam hidupnya. Masalah yang kali ini ia hadapi tak mampu ia selesaikan dengan karya seninya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara ia menyelesaikan masalah yang begitu mengoyak batinnya ini.

Hari ini rasanya Deidara ingin tidur sepanjang hari. Melarikan diri dari pahitnya kenyataan hidup yang sedang ia hadapi. Ia ingin menuangkan segala doa dan harapannya dalam tidurnya sehingga saat ia membuka mata nanti, para dewa dan dewi sudah memberikan hadiah paling istimewa dalam hidup Deidara. Namun ia tahu bahwa kembalinya jiwa Sasori ke bumi adalah permintaan paling mustahil untuk dikabulkan yang pernah Deidara minta kepada Penciptanya.

Karena sejujurnya, ia tak pernah meminta.

Tak pernah berdoa.

Segala keinginannya dapat ia penuhi dengan usahanya sendiri, begitu pikirnya selama ini.

"Segala harapan dan doa." Deidara berbisik seraya menatap bunga Azalea di tangannya, mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pemberi bunga tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia bangkit berdiri, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain seraya mencari-cari tempat yang ia tuju dengan teleskopnya. Kakinya membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke tengah hutan.

Hingga akhirnya kakinya mendarat pada salah satu dari ratusan anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke sebuah kuil. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, dapat dilihatnya gerbang kuil berwarna merah di ujung tangga. Saat ia memasuki gerbang, ia memilih untuk berjalan di bagian samping yang disebut _sandou_, karena bagian tengah yaitu _seichuu_ adalah jalan bagi para dewa—setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan oleh leluhurnya di desa kelahirannya.

Deidara tiba di dalam kuil setelah melewati _Komainu—_dua patung berbentuk anjing dan singa yang menjaga di depan pintu kuil**. **

Karena Deidara tak membawa dupa yang seharusnya ia nyalakan sebelum memuja para dewa, ia meletakkan seikat bunga Azalea yang dibawanya di tempat orang-orang meletakkan dupa. Kemudian ia menggoyangkan bel yang konon dapat memanggil para dewa. Lantas ia membungkuk memberi hormat sebanyak dua kali, bertepuk tangan satu kali, sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata dan memanjatkan doanya.

Deidara tahu seharusnya ia berdoa kepada Sang Pencipta agar jiwa Sasori tenang di alam sana, agar seluruh dosa Sasori terampuni. Tetapi apa mau dikata, yang Deidara pinta adalah kembalinya jiwa Sasori ke muka bumi. Deidara tahu dirinya begitu egois. Seharusnya ia membiarkan sang _Danna_ tenang dan bahagia di alam sana, bukan kembali ke dunia yang keras dan kejam seperti ini.

Mungkin saja Sasori sudah bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya di alam sana, atau mungkin mereka berempat—termasuk Chiyo yang tewas beberapa saat setelah Sasori—sedang berkumpul, bercengkrama, saling melepas rindu, tertawa bersama.

Egois sekali rasanya jika Deidara menginginkan Sasori untuk meninggalkan kebahagiaan itu dan memilih untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Deidara meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan Sasori kebahagiaan yang selama ini direnggut oleh dunia yang kejam. Saat menyembut nama Sasori berkali-kali dalam doanya, air mata Deidara jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Untuk pertama kali sejak kematian Sasori ia biarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa suara. Ia abaikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya tengah menangis. Lagipula hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya, untuk apa menutup-nutupi perasaan dari Ia yang telah Menciptakannya?

Tetapi, pada akhirnya tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa ia meminta sebuah keinginan yang tak mampu ia bendung.

_...izinkan aku bertemu dengan Sasori no Danna untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kami-sama_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai Deidara menelusuri jalan setapak yang terselimuti daun kering. Kepala tertunduk, ditatapnya dengan nanar kedua kakinya yang terus melangkah tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Tak peduli di arah mana sang surya terbit pagi nanti, ia biarkan dirinya mengikuti kemana hembusan angin malam yang menggetarkan tulang membawanya. Hewan-hewan malam bersenandung menyambut kedatangannya ketika sepasang kaki yang melangkah tanpa kendali itu membawanya jauh ke tengah hutan belantara yang gelap.

Hingga pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah titik terang di dalam hutan. Mungkin karena awan-awan gelap yang menutupi sebagian besar permukaan rembulan membuat pendar cahaya keperakan yang elegan itu hanya menerangi sebuah daerah kecil di dalam hutan—menembus celah-celah dedaunan.

Angin berhenti berhembus, bersamaan dengan langkah Deidara yang juga terhenti. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk kini terangkat perlahan.

Matanya membulat ketika mendapati di tempat apa ia berdiri saat ini.

Jalan setapak yang Deidara lalui berujung pada sebuah taman bunga Azalea putih di dalam hutan. Taman yang begitu tertata rapih bagai sebuah taman yang dipersiapkan untuk pernikahan. Tanaman bunga Azalea tanpa daun tumbuh di tanah yang berbentuk lingkaran, menyelimuti tanah tersebut bagai karpet putih yang suci dan elegan. Deidara bahkan tidak menyadari jalan setapak yang sedari tadi dilaluinya ditumbuhi oleh Azalea di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Di sekeliling taman juga ditumbuhi dengan tanaman-tanaman Azalea dengan daun-daun yang terjalin secara alami sehingga menimbulkan kesan sebagai dinding dari taman bunga tersebut. Saat angin berhembus, wangi bunga menguar memanjakan indra penciuman Deidara.

Namun kiranya bukan keindahan tersebut yang membuat jantung Deidara seolah berhenti berdetak dan waktu seolah membeku, melainkan sosok tak asing yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya saat ini.

Sesosok pria berjubah putih berdiri memunggunginya; terlihat begitu memesona tersiram sinar keperakan sang rembulan. Kunang-kunang yang memamerkan cahaya masing-masing mengelilingi sosok yang dengan begitu tenangnya berdiri menghadap serumpun bunga Azalea putih yang tumbuh menyelimuti semak-semak. Dengan siraman rembulan, dikelilingi kunang-kunang, dan karena jubah putih bersih yang dikenakannya, sosok yang ditatap Deidara terlihat begitu bercahaya. Kepalanya mendongak berbalas tatap dengan dewi malam.

Deidara tak mempercayai indra penglihatannya yang seolah menipunya hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Ia ingin bergerak, hanya sekadar mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tengah bermimpi. Namun sayang, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, beku bagai patung es. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu nama pun ia tak sanggup.

Beberapa dari kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi sosok itu kini terbang perlahan ke arah Deidara kemudian menari-nari di sekitar pemuda itu seolah memberinya semangat untuk berjuang melawan kebekuan waktu.

Dengan dorongan dari sang angin yang bertiup lembut, Deidara lontarkan sebuah nama yang terpatri secara utuh dalam hatinya.

"Sasori no..._Danna_..."

Lantas sosok yang membelakanginya itu menoleh secara perlahan, begitu pelan seolah dirinya dan juga sang waktu tengah menguji kesabaran Deidara. Setiap detiknya berlalu dengan begitu lambat.

Tetapi semua penantian itu terbayar saat sepasang mata coklat menyapa mata birunya yang berkaca. Tatapan dan senyum yang hangat dari sosok berjubah putih tersebut membuat Deidara tak berkedip.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

Suara yang begitu Deidara rindukan—yang beberapa hari ini selalu berputar-putar di kepalanya meskipun telah ia coba untuk menepis kenangan masa lalu—terhantarkan oleh sang angin ke indra pendengaran Deidara, begitu meresap ke denyut nadinya hingga akhirnya setetes air menetes dari mata biru yang memancarkan kerinduan.

"_Danna_..." bisiknya lirik seraya perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat di mana Sasori berdiri, melewati bunga-bunga Azalea yang menari-mari tertiup angin. Ia abaikan akal sehatnya yang terus berteriak bahwa semua ini tidak nyata. Ia abaikan segala fakta dan logika. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya melepas rindu yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Dihampirinya sosok pria yang begitu Deidara cintai tersebut. Dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, Deidara mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasori.

Namun sayang, jemarinya tak menyentuh apapun.

Rasa panik segera menghampiri Deidara. Raut wajahnya yang semula terlihat senang itu kini terlihat terkejut, panik, marah, dan kecewa.

"Sasori no _Danna_, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu!" serunya.

Sasori masih tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hangat yang sedikit banyak mampu menenangkan Deidara.

"Benar, Deidara. Karena aku berada di dimensi yang berbeda denganmu. Aku tak lagi memiliki tubuh yang dapat kau sentuh."

"Tapi...D-_Danna_...kau..."

"Aku sudah mati."

Meskipun tak terdengar mengejutkan, namun tiga kata yang Sasori ucapkan meleburkan hati Deidara yang sudah terkoyak habis oleh rasa sakit. Isak tangis pun tak dapat terbendung. Diiringi air mata yang mengalir deras, isak tangis pemuda itu mengudara di tengah keheningan malam.

Untuk sesaat Sasori hanya terdiam membiarkan Deidara menuangkan segala duka laranya, karena ia tahu sejak kematiannya Deidara belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menuangkan rasa sakitnya. Kali ini Sasori dengarkan isak pilu yang menggambarkan betapa terlukanya Deidara atas kepergian dirinya.

"Tetapi _Kami-sama_ mendengar doamu dan Memberikan kesempatan kepada kita berdua untuk berjumpa kembali." Sasori kembali berucap. "Karena itu, di waktu yang singkat ini, katakan semua yang belum sempat kau sampaikan padaku, Deidara."

Isak tangis Deidara terhenti begitu saja, seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Tatap mataku, _Danna_," bisiknya. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sasori mengikuti apa yang Deidara inginkan. Mata coklatnya yang memancarkan kehangatan itu kini menatap bola mata biru Deidara yang basah oleh air mata. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Sasori menjawab,

"aku melihat kesedihan, kepedihan, kekecewaan, juga kerinduan."

Deidara mengangguk. "Kau selalu bisa membaca perasaanku dengan baik, _Danna_. Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, un."

Sasori kembali tersenyum—senyuman yang lagi-lagi membuat napas Deidara tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Deidara mengangguk dan mendengarkan.

"Bagai udara, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, meskipun kau tak dapat melihatku," ujar Sasori. "Aku akan menemani setiap langkahmu. Tak ada yang berubah diantara kita, Deidara. Perbedaannya hanyalah kau tidak dapat melihatku lagi.

Mata Deidara melebar mendengar pernyataan Sasori.

"Aku tetap akan menemanimu saat kau terlelap, sama seperti apa yang kulakukan selama ini. Karena itu..." Sasori menggunakan jemarinya yang bercahaya untuk mengusap air mata di pipi Deidara. "...berhentilah menangis."

Deidara tersentak merasakan jemari yang hangat menyentuh pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya. "_Danna_...kau bisa..."

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu. Sama seperti udara, Deidara. Tidak terlihat tetapi jika udara bergerak dan menjadi angin, kau bisa merasakan hembusannya di kulitmu, bukan?"

Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Deidara, kau harus percaya bahwa satu kebaikan dapat mendatangkan sebuah keajaiban."

Perlahan Sasori memeluk tubuh ramping Deidara dengan kedua tangannya. Meskipun pelukannya berbeda dengan pelukan yang ia berikan saat ia masih memiliki raga, namun Deidara masih dapat merasakannya.

Bagi Deidara, meskipun ia tak dapat merengkuh Sasori, namun merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Sasori saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, membiarkan seluruh alam sadarnya mengembara dalam euphoria.

Belasan kunang-kunang menari mengitari sepasang kekasih yang terpisah ruang dan waktu. Rembulan masih setia menyirami taman bunga Azalea tersebut dengan curahan sinarnya yang agung.

"Suatu saat kita bisa bersama dalam dimensi yang kutempati saat ini. Sampai saat itu tiba, tetaplah hidup sebagai Deidara yang kukenal; Deidara yang pantang menyerah."

Itulah hal terakhir yang Deidara dengar sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadarannya. Sasori dengan sigap menahan tubuh Deidara agar tidak terjatuh.

Pria berjubah putih tersebut menggendong tubuh Deidara kemudian menyandarkan tubuh ramping itu pada batang sebuah pohon dengan bunga-bunga Azalea putih di sekelilingnya yang seolah berada di sana untuk menjaga Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum mengamati wajah Deidara yang terlihat begitu polos tak berdosa saat ia terlelap.

"Saat kau terbangun nanti, mungkin kau akan mengira pertemuanmu denganku hanyalah mimpi," ujarnya seraya berjongkok di hadapan Deidara untuk menyetarakan tinggi mereka.

"Tetaplah hidup, Deidara," ucapnya sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang di bibir Deidara.

Bersama dengan hembusan sang angin, sosok Sasori menghilang dari taman bunga Azalea meninggalkan para kunang-kunang untuk menjaga Deidara yang tersenyum dalam lelapnya.

* * *

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

HAPPY SASODEI DAY!  
Semoga SasoDei bisa bangkit kembali setelah hari ini. Semoga SasoDei tidak akan pernah ditinggalkan oleh penggemarkan. SasoDei harus menjadi pairing yang abadi, sama seperti cinta mereka~

Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk mempertahankan eksistensi dari pairing yang tak akan pernah tergantikan ini!

Arigatou~

13 Juni 2014,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
